X-men sort of
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: the junjou version of the x-men more or less
1. Chapter 1

"please! Please! Let me go!" Misaki cried as he gripped the bars of his cell. "I never hurt anyone! I promise!"

"But you're a mutant ,and all mutants do eventually. Ho don't worry you'll be euthanized tomorrow." a guard said.

"Oh dear god no!" he cried, bursting into tear.

The guards shared a cruel, forbidding laugh.

"A mutant, who knew?" one said.

Heart broken, he wandered to th back of his cell and collapsed into a ball. _I guess no ones coming to save me_ he thought to himself, as he drifted off to a restless, sleep, haunted by horrific nightmares.

The next morning, Misaki awoke to a sharp kick to his stomach

"Time to go," the guard said. "Get up." He roughly dragged Misaki to his feet.

Misaki was trembling as a chain was attached to a collar on his neck, chained to his wrists, and ankles together.

"Come on!" he yelled, yanking on the chain on his neck. Misaki cried out in agony.

The guard laughed. "I you think this hurts, wait till you ge tin the death chamber."

Misaki whimpered as he was lead from the cell and down the long stone corridor. When they were in the middle of the long hall way, one of the guards passed out.

The another.

And another.

Then all four guards were unconscious.

Then, a man with black hair, in a wardens outfit materialized from thine air.

"D-don't kill me! Please! I-I'll do anything!" Misaki begged, falling to his knees.

"Kill you?" he said, confused. "Why on earth would I kill you. especially after I went to all the trouble to save you."

"S-save me?"

"Yes," he frowned, for a moment, "But you'll need to leave the chains on a little bit longer."

The black-haired man help up one finger. "One, I can use that as a cover for you, since I didn't bring you any street clothes. I can say I'm a warden transfering you." He held up a second finger. "And two, these guards don't have the keys on them."

Misaki's eyes widened. "You mean these things are never going to come off?" he asked alarmed.

"No. no. don't worry, I've got a friend outside who'll get them off for you." The man looked around. "We should get going. I don't know how long they'll be out for."

Misaki allowed himself to be lead through many confusing pathways. They got stopped by a few guards, but no one questioned their story. The man held on to the end of the chain, but was careful to be careful not to pull it and hurt Misaki. Once they were safely outside, they earned some looks, yet still no one questioned them. Soon a large van pulled up and a brown hair told Misaki to get in.

The car ride went on in silence, almost as of the men in the car were afraid to speak. After an hour, the city streets turned to trees and farms. The car stopped in front of a large, old, ivy covered house. They walked into the large entry way to be greeted by two other men.

A boy a few years younger than him, introduced by Shinobu, who could manipulate the natural elements and weather, and an older man, introduced as Miyagi, who could project forcefeilds. The two men who drove were Hiroki and Nowaki. Nowaki had been the invisible man, who had saved him. And Hiroki had telekinesis, which he had used to release misaki from the cuffs.

That's when he heard the foot steps coming down th grand stair case.

"Hello, Misaki," a dashing silver-haired man said, walking towards them, slowly. "I read minds," he said, upon seeing misaki's startled expression.

"H-hey! You can't just invade my mind like that!" Misaki shouted.

"Really?" he replied calmly. "I didn't think you would mind so much, being that you find me so attractive." the man countered, as he walked to stand infront of Misaki. "You can call me Usagi, by the way." He smirked, "You want me to kiss you." he stated.

"Y-you're lieing," MIsaki said, blushing red.

"No you are. Yo me and yourself." Usagi said, before briefly pressing their lips together. "See you didn't try to pull away," he reasoned, before he walked back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinovu lead misaaki to the room where he'd be staying.

"What was that guys problem?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Which one?" shinobu replied.

"Usagi."

"Oh him. He's just a know it all, who, for some reason, has taken an interest in you."

"What do you mean?" Misaki was confused.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, as they stopped in front of a door. "Never mind. Your rooms in here," he opened to tso Misaki could go in. "I got to og, see you later." He walked away, leaving Misaki to his solitude.

Misaki began to look through his room. There was a closet full of clothes, all Misaki's size. A mahogany nightstand, beside a large oak bed, with a crimson cover.

I hope you'll be happy here," Usagi said, appearing behind im. "I'm sorry my brother locked you up," he whispered apologetically. "Yes, the leader of the anti mutant forces," he replied before Misaki could even ask. "He told me told me I could run, but when he found me, he would kill me."

"Stop reading my mind!" Misaki shouted.

"But if I don't know you wont say how you feel if I don't," Usagi insisted, takin a step closer to him.

Keeping a close tab on Misaki's mind, he reached out and put his arms around Misaki's waist. Then, very slowly leaned in. Misaki tried to pull back, but Usagi held him in place as his lips descended on him.

The kiss was brief and didn't last more than a split second, yet it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. Yet, when they pulled back, Misaki slapped Usagi across the face.

"Whar was that for?" Ugagi asked, surprised. "Both your mind and body seemed to enjoy the kiss."

"Since you can read my mind, did you happen to notice the part of it that thought the kiss was wrong?" Misaki exclaimed.

"That's just what society tells you, and society also tells you its wrong to be a mutant," Usagi said gently. He ruffled Misaki's hair, "Just think about it." he said before he shut the door behind him.

"that's not fair. You know what I'm thinking," Misaki whispered to himself.

He'd just collapsed on the bed, when the boy he remembered being introduced to ac shinobu appeared in the doorway.

"I know he doesnt seem it, but he really is a great guy." shinobu began. "He's the reason we found you. He picked up distress waves from others who get captured and, if he thinks theirs a way to save them, he sends one of us after them."

"does he always kiss them too?" Misaki snapped.

"No. you were the first," shinobu said, supprising Misaki.

"Really?" Misaki said sceptically.

"Really." shinobu insisted "He usually offers them a place to live and helps to get back on there feet, but he's never felt emotion twords them"

"Why now? Why me?"

"Who knows. Just look on the bright side, you don't seem like the type of person to confess, with him you won't have to."

Misaki shook his head.

Shinobu's face softened. "I know you're scared and confused, but he's sencear and he's a good person, you should give him a chance."

Misaki hesitated. "I know I should, but I've never been the best at trusting people."

"You trusted Nowaki."

"I didn't really have a choice."

"You're trusting me, right now, by telling me this."

"He'll know if he thinks he's going to hurt you, he'll see it in your thoughts, and he wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Why should I beleave that?"

"Why else would he go to all the trouble to save you?"

"I-I don't know. I just- I need some time."

Shinobu looked troubled by his words, but changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Misaki replied.

Shinobu smiled and lead him to the kitchen. "I'd cook for you, but the only one who can stomach my cooking is Miyagi."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Even he only eats it because he knows I'll throw a fit if he doesn't."

"Why don't you throw a fit with other people then?"

"Because, I'm not dating them."

Misaki stopped dead in his tracks. "You're dating Miyagi?"

Shinobu stooped and nodded. "Hirkoi and Nowaki are dating too." shinobu's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot. You probably feel like I'm trying to push you into a relationship."

"No, I'm glad you said something," Misaki smiled. "Just because society says something is wrong doesn't mean it really is."

"So you're thinking about it?"

Misaki sighed. "I can't stop thinking about it," he touched his lips lightly "Ever since he kissed me, I haven't been able to get him out of my head."

"I'm happy you've been thinking about me," Usagi sais stepping into the hall. "I've been thinking about you, since long before the kiss."

"how?"

"I knew something was different about you when I picked up your energy pattern."

"I-I don't know. Something just seems a little…off to me."

"Would you like to read my mind then?"

"What? How?"

"There is something I know how to do, a mind melt, you'll know and feel everything that's happened to me, however, I'll know and feel everything that's happened to you."

"DOn't you already?"

"Only what you've thought about since I found you. That would give me access to your subconscious and memory. I understand if you don't want to do it."

Misaki hesitated then nodded. "I'll do it."

Akihiko gazed at Misaki tenderly. "thank you, for giving me this chance. It means a lot to me."

Misaki looked down. "I just hope I don't regret it."

_so do I_ akihiko thought_ so do i_


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the time till dinner, and dinner itself, was filled with an awkward science, the kind you were almost afraid to break.

Once dinner was over, Akihiko took Misaki's hand and lead him to an office with a large, elaborately carved desk with a tall chair behind it and two shorter chairs in front of it. The two sat down in the two, stuffed shorter chairs, akihiko turning his to face Misaki.

"Don't be nervous, you can still change your mind." Akihiko said,squeezing Misaki's hand.

"No. I-I want to do this."

"Okay."

Akihiko took Misaki's hands and placed them on his temples, then put his own hands on Misaki's temples.

"Close your eyes," Akihito instructed.

It seemed like he was opening his eyes as he closed them. He saw before him, a young akihiko, about four or five, and a brown-haired boy, Misaki somehow knew as his brother, playing by a river, playing in the sand. Akihiko saw a small Misaki clinging to a beautiful women, Misaki's mother.

Then, Misaki saw a young Akihiko and his brother listening to their father preach about the danger of mutants. Akihiko saw a young Misaki, alone on the playground.

Misaki saw a preteen Akihiko accidentally reading people's minds. Akihiko saw Misaki's mother beginning to fall ill.

Misaki saw a fifteen year old Akihiko's family realize he's a mutant. Akihiko saw Misaki drop out of school, to take care of his increasingly ill mother.

Misaki saw Akihiko's father literally die of shame, shortly after disowning him. Akihiko saw Misaki sitting by his mother's bedside, as she grew even worse.

Misaki saw Akihiko's brother announced him as dead, and given the position of governor. Akihiko saw Misaki begin to fall ill as well.

Misaki saw Akihiko left in a holding cell, while his brother tried to decide what to do with him. Akihiko saw Misaki's health dwindle, as his mother's improved.

Misaki saw Akihiko's brother tell him to go, but, if found again, he would be killed. Akihiko saw Misaki with in an inch of his life, and his well mother's tears.

Misaki saw Akihiko find this abandoned school. Akihiko saw Misaki's miraculous recovery.

Misaki saw Akihiko began to rebuild the school and saving dozens of mutants one by one. Akihiko saw Misaki's mother turn him in as a suspected mutant.

Misaki saw Akihiko help the mutant he'd saved learn to control their powers. Akihiko saw Misaki abused and experimented on by government scientists.

Misaki saw Akihiko since his panic, and send nowaki and hiroki to save him. Akihiko saw Misaki's fear as he was lead to his doom.

Misaki saw Akihiko pace back and forth with worry. Akihiko saw Misaki's fear and confusion at hiroki and nowaki.

Akihiko felt Misaki's hesitentence twords him. Misaki felt Akihiko's love towards him.

Misaki blinked again, and he was back in Akihiko's office.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked, taking their hands from their faces, and cradling Misaki's in his own.

"Yes," Misaki said, unable to look Akihiko in the eye.

"Somethings wrong. What is it?"

"I just…I understand now,"

"So do I."

Misaki looked up confused.

"I understand it is going to take some time for you to trust me, something that is perfectly understandable after what you've been through. You've been hurt."

"So have you."

"But not like you. I may have been disowned, but my family gave me a chance, yours didn't."

"You're right. They didn't want me there, and they didn't want me in the lab either."

"But you're wanted here."

"Someone finally does." "I wish I could have found you sooner."

Misaki remained silent.

"But you're here now, and I want to make sure you feel safe and wanted."

Misaki stared in shock. "No one's ever said anything like this to me before."

"I won't lie to you, you're in a lot of danger."

Misaki looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You're the only mutant anyone's ever seen with the ability to regenerate others. The government is going to try and find you, but I, not only me, but all of us, are not going to let them get you. We will keep you safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Misaki asked.

"Because, we all want you here. Safe."

He took a deep breath. "I don't really have a choice but to believe you."

"I wish I could make this easier on you."

Misaki stared at the floor. "I'm tired, can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, if you need anything you know how to reach me," Akihiko sighed.

Misaki stood and retraced his steps to his bedroom, and collapsed on his mattress. He focused on the positive of the situation.

He was wanted.

He had a bed.

He had a room.

But he still had no control.

_You will soon_ Akihiko's voice said in his head.

_Leave me alone, I just want to sleep._

_Dou you want me to help?_

_How?_

_I can slow down your thoughts, but I can only do this with your consent._

_You won't or can't?_

_Cant. The only thing I can do with out explicit permission from you, is read your mind._

_Do you have to ask every time?_

_Yes._

_Okay, but only this once._

Misaki closed his eyes, and felt his once racing thoughts slow, before darkness enveloped his conciousness. It was the most restful sleep he'd ever had.


End file.
